Heal what has been broken
by Butterflies0103
Summary: Clary is at at Pandemonium, trying to forget the man who broke her heart but what happens when he shows up and tries to fix what he had done. First fic. Please be nice.


Clary didn't know why she came here. Maybe it was for a sense of release or to forget him. But whatever the reason was here she was at pandemonium at the bar, nursing one of the many drinks she had ordered that night. Vodka always made her forget and stop the dreams, she hated the dreams.

" wow red another at this rate your going to give yourself alcohol poisoning" she heard from her right.

There he was one of the banes of her existence. Jace herondale or formally know to her the boy who broke her heart. But who was she to be surprised by that, no one else was. They all know what she did and that was that could could in now way hold the beauty that was jace. Clary wasn't ugly but she certainly wasn't pretty either with bright red hair and freckles to match paired with her height, barley 5ft did not make for a beauty. While she was nothing worthy of noticing, jace was. Jace there was no word to put to Jace's looks that would do them justice in clary's eyes, with his golden locks , completely unique eyes which were also somehow gold as well and let's not forget the body of muscle, was was every girls dream.

"what's it to you herondale." Was what she sneered aback at him. He looked taken aback by her remark but clary couldn't care less.

" Hey calm down red I was just concerned since I've been here you've downed 6 of those." She couldn't take it anymore him sitting so close, just a touch away. So she did the only thing she could think of she ran or at least tried to. She found her way to the dance floor trying to push through the people dancing together or at least that's what it was meant to be really most were just grinding on there partner to the beat of the music, if this was a week ago she would have been in the same position. Warped around jace like a vine, In a sweet dance of passion which would lead to them going back to either of there apartments. She was almost successful at getting through until she felt someone grab her wrist and she was pulled back. She fell into what felt like a wall but she knew better, that was no wall behind her it was jace. And all of a Sudden a tidal wave of rage passed through her and she wanted to do nothing more than to hit him so that what she did. Clary spun around to see jace with a look of concern and desperation on his face but she ignored that and just started hitting. I'm the chest, stomach and face or anywhere she could reach she punch slapped and clawed at him. She blocked most of her hits and then grabbed both her arms and turned her so her front was to her back and she was caged in his arms.

She could hear him solely whispering in her ear " stop, clary stop, please, I'm sorry." But still she struggled. She didn't realise he had moved them outside until she felt the cold air of autumn hits her and then she lost all her fight and broke down against the man who had broke her. She could still hear the words he said when she smashed her to pieces. " I can't do this anymore clary. Cant you seem to grasp that I'm not made for a serious relationship. I'm not ready to move in together and I probably will never be. I like my life the way it is and I'm sorry if I led you in but I think this relationship has run its course." And like that he flushed one of the best years of her life down the drain and any hope for the future to. So here she was sobbing in the arms of the only man she had ever loved. And as he whispered to hear that he was sorry and to please give him a chance to explain, all she could do was was say the same word repeatedly "why?.

Once she had calmed down enough to be able to support herself, she pushed jace away and put as much distance as she could between them. It was then she noticed where he had taken her, to their alleyway. This was the alleyway where just 2 weeks ago she was against the wall with both legs around jace as they kissed. " what do you want jace." Her voice cracked.

"Clary." Her Broke off on what he was about to say as if he couldn't decide what to say, which in itself was unusual. " I miss you."

"Well you should have thought about that before you decided to break-up either me shouldn't have you." It was then she really took him in and noticed that he looked just about as broken as he did, bags under his eyes and his clothes were rumpled.

" I know I was an idiot but I was scared." The beach was knocked out of clary. First she was confused but then concerned.

"Scared of what."she leaned back against the alleyway wall, to appear as if she was getting bored with the conversation but even she could hear the softening in her voice.

He move closer. "You know I was never in a serious relationship before you and I was scared that I was gonna somehow screw ur up and lose you." As he said you he had somehow moved close enough that she felt his breath on her face.

Clary closed her eyes and almost cried. He didn't break up with her because she had though wrong or had taken things to far but because he thought he would lose her. What an idiot! " so what your saying here is that you got scared so you ran."She was beginning to feel hope blossom in her chest.

" I know it was stupid and I knew I was a coward but please give me another chance Clary. Please baby I'm beginning you. I love you." At this point he had her caged in he wall and his face was just inches away from his. She could see the desperation in his eyes and the regret.

She sighed and lifted put her hand on the base of his neck and pulled his him in. Her lips meet his and sparks enighted. All the pain and desperation was put into this kiss. He held her against the wall a hand twisting in her hair as they there lips meet in a messy kiss. When she felt his tongue began to ask for entrance is when she pulled away. " promise me jace never again. I've been through hell this week. I love you jace but I can't go through that again." Was her breathless whisper.

"I promise Clary never again. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Just from his voice she knew that he meant it and it was in that moment she forgave him and she told him just that as she pulled him back down for another kiss.

He never did break his promise.


End file.
